


Untitled

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Series: To Absolute Zero [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, and sad OC background, sad jason fic, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Robin doesn't mean Jason is about to turn his back on his past life, but sometimes it comes back to haunt him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Robin dropped from the fire escape onto the dirty cement. Bats was busy with a cat burglar, and the last thing he wanted to see was that woman’s hands any lower on his boss’ torso. There were more important things to do. Like actually patrol. He made his way to the narrows, wanted to check on the area he had lived in just a few month prior. He know he was not the only kid to sleep in those alleyways. The boy climbed up another fire escape to get a bird’s eye view of the streets below.

            After a few minutes he could hear what sounded like a fight in a neighboring street. He jumped the gap between the buildings, then down into the alleyway. He sped up, racing down the alley, when the sounds of fighting evolved into pained cries. He barreled around a corner. In front of him was a tall, broad shouldered man, bending a small figure over a dumpster. The person was so small, their feet didn’t touch the ground in the position they were in. A sob fell out of their mouth, but was drowned out by the man growling in her ear. Their arm was painfully bend behind their back in a hammerlock. Jason could hear what the man was saying until he stomped closer. He was surprised the man has not noticed him yet. “Next time I talk to you, you little bitch, you say yes, sir. You don’t got the right to tell me no.”

            The kid turned their head towards Robin, and he realized they were a girl, probably no older than eleven. Her right eye was almost swollen shut, dirty pale hair falling in her face. She started to lift her head, but the man slammed it back into the dumpster lid, other hand gripping her neck.

            Jason saw red, and he threw himself at the tall man, nerve striking the elbow of the hand on her arm, and the collarbone of the arm on her neck. The man dropped the girl, and fell back. Then Jason jumped on top of the man, thrusting an open palm at his face and shattering the man’s nose. “Next time you see this girl, you better keep your head down and walk the other way.”

            “Who do you think you are you son of a b-“

            “I’ll be the angel of death if I see you touch her again,” Jason growled at the man.

            Recognition seemed to flash across the tall man’s face, and he scrambled back. He stumbled onto his feet and bailed. As soon as the man was out of sight, Robin turned his attention to the girl, crumpled on the floor. He got closer, slowly, trying not to startle her. He stopped when she started getting up. Her eyes raised up and met his. Well, on eye, the other was still almost closed. Tears poured down her face, staining her dirt covered face. “Thank you mister.”

            Jason tilted his head, started, but not wanting to scare her. “Are you okay? What’s your name? Where do you live?”

            She backed away slightly, her golden eyes telling him all he needed to know. She was another one of him. Another kid, trying to live without her parents. Trying to survive. He just came towards her, pulled out a small first aid kit. Put ointment on her eyes, and bandaged it. But a bandage on her wrist and neck, to hide the bruises forming. He saw the tears in her clothing, and a lump formed in his throat. “I’m so sorry. I’ll do everything I can to make sure you never get hurt again.”

            She nodded softly, offering a weak smile. ”Thank you Robin.”

            Jason nodded and slowly walked out of the alleyway, feeling the sting of tears pressing up against the lenses of his domino mask. He knew the girls pain too well. Know it was an empty promise. Knew anyone on the street could have been that man, could be that looming, menacing figure. She was so small, so defenseless, the evils of the world could one day swallow her up. But he would keep an eye out. NO one else would get hurt if he had his way. Climbing up the nearest building, his comm system buzzed to life. “Robin, where are you.”

            “I’m by the narrows, boss. Took care of an attempted mugging.”

            It wasn’t the entire truth, but it was easier than talking about what had really happened. Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> And then like a year later Jason Todd was brutally murdered.  
> But don't worry, they will meet again.  
> ((Also there was no beta, and if anyone can think of a name for this project just post a comment.))


End file.
